Seal
by child-115
Summary: A new awakening. A mystery behind the seal. A test of faith. Truth perhaps?


Title : Seal

Pairings : SasuNaru

-- -- Scene change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **Sobs

**Seal**

He stood there, staring at the door before him; wondering whether he should knock.

He had standing in front of this door for as long as he can remember. There was something about this door that had always made him intrigued.

He knew he had always walked away without knocking.

He had always stood there staring at the door while mentally debating whether or not to knock. By the time he decided, his curiosity had already left him to his yawns and the day had already turn to night.

The moonlight had always played tricks on his eyes. The door itself seemed to glow and long furry of what seemed like tails always lashed out from the door in a graceful dance.

Beautiful would be an understatement. Ethereal was more like it.

--

Today, he again as always found himself standing in front of the door. But today is different, there was something telling him that he should knock.

Call it a gut feeling if you like, but this feeling of his is never wrong. He hesitated for a minute before proceeding to knock on the door.

The sound of the knocking resounded in the big and almost empty house. It was not a surprise as his house had been devoid of human presence save for himself since that incident.

The sound of the knocking was louder that he had intended it to be. He winced slightly when the door creaked open. The piercing sound that sounded like scratching one's nails on a blackboard.

The door looked even more forbidding now than ever.

The heavy oak wood doors that had been closed and never opened for almost a thousand years. Adding to it's forbidden atmosphere is the brass handle with the head of a fox and nine tails surrounding it.

The ruby red eyes of the fox seemed to be staring right at him. Brushing away the feeling he briefly wondered whether he had made the right decision before shaking his head.

He slowly push the door open.

The air inside the room was anything short of breathable. A result of the dust accumulating in the room and the lacking of fresh air.

He was totally unprepared for the sight that soon lay before him.

Walking as slowly as possible and trying hard to control the fear that was silently creeping up upon him, he bit his lip till it bleed.

He could still feel his hand shaking and sweating.

His hands were cold and clammy. His knuckles were almost white, as he had been griping his fist tightly to calm down. Beads of sweat were already starting to trail down to his face.

He slowly regained composure proceeding to what looked like a black coffin with a red spiral mark on top of it.

Slowly reaching the coffin, he briefly remembered what his grandfather had told him on his dying bed.

_**Flashback**_

An old man was lying on a four-poster bed. He's face was gravely pale and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. He was struggling hard to speak despite his coughs.

"_Our family has guarded a secret for a long time. It has been so long that everyone saved for our clan has forgotten about its existence and thinks of it as only a myth. A legend if not less. This secret if told to anyone outside of our clan could bring the destruction of the world if it is unleashed. Never unseal it. Remember, never unseal it."_

"_My time is almost up, I can no longer hide it's existence. I pass this to you. It is time for me to tell you what lays inside the coffin. Inside the coffin lies…._

"Tap" The sound immediately broke him from his train of thoughts.

His body was visibly tense as he looked around to detect the source of the sound; he subconsciously reached for his kunai. The feeling of the cold, hard surface of the kunai gave him reassurance and the confidence he needed.

He stood there for awhile, straining his ear to detect any slight movement when suddenly…

* * *

Author's Notes:

It has been a long time since I last wrote anything. My exams are coming up and I needed to keep my mind off it. Hence this fic. It isn't finish yet though I probably won't have the time to update anytime soon. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! RxR!! Thanks!

By the way, there is a reason as to why he HAS to knock on the door. _winks_

* * *


End file.
